daughtor to a traitor
by dark fire chain
Summary: Ally is the abused daughter of Draco Malfoy, the biggest traitor in wizard history. Now she's at Hogwarts and is dealing with her father's reputation and the proof that can put her father in jail! Full Summury Inside R and R
1. Default Chapter

Summery: (after the war) Draco Malfoy is the biggest traitor in all of wizard history and everyone knows it there is only one little problem.... No one has the enough sold proof to keep him in Azkaban for more then a few months, Harry (who is leading the investigation against Malfoy) is enraged at the fact that the death of one of his best friend is not evidence. Meanwhile Ally, Malfoy's abused daughter, is going to Hogwarts where she has to deal with her father bad reputation, the fact that the only one who is trying to befriend her parent was killed by Ally's father, and her dairy fill with papers that could Malfoy to jail.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co.  
  
**Default chapter  
**  
A small girl of with long blond (almost white) hair crouched in a small corner as she watched her father in the kitchen. Her cold, sad gray eyes fallowed Draco as he stormed around. Gathering up all the bravery she cold muster she walked up to her father.  
  
"Daddy" she said in a voice barely above a whisper "what's wrong?"  
  
"'What's wrong?'" Draco mocked then yelled "what's wrong is that I have a miserable bitch as a daughter!" Then he started throwing books he had on the kitchen table at her.  
  
After the first book missed her head by inches she turned around and started to run through the manor up to her but before she had gotten more then a few feet a second book hit her square on the head and she fell face first on to the cold, marble floor. She rolled over on her back and looked up into her father's smirking face. He stared back at her for a secant then reached up and grabbed the china cabinet next to him and let it fall. It landed with a crash on her knees whale splinters of glass flew everywhere cutting into her legs and feet.  
  
Her father started at her for a moment then laughing turned back into the kitchen and the door that connected it to the rest of the house. The little girl crawled out from under the cabinet and then tried to make it up the stairs (leaving a trail of blood from her glass punctured legs) but only got have way before she passed out from lose of blood.  
  
And a five year old girl almost died that day. 


	2. an unwanted child

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
A/n means a switch in POV, time or place  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked around. He was in a room in the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic that had been given to him, Ron and Hermione during the war. Harry gave great sigh, the war had ended only a few months ago and he was the only one using it.  
  
When Harry came out of his thoughts he realized he was staring at the photo wall. It had been Ginny's idea (she was in here so much it was really her room too) she said it would be better to have one wall with all your pictures than a few pictures on lots walls, and we let her make it way being the only one who cared.  
  
He smiled as he studied some of the pictures there. He saw the one of his, Ron, and 'Mione's graduation, a silly one of Fred, George, and Ginny taken the first time they had been to the twins shop, and the one of them when they had gotten jobs as Aurors together he smiled remembering.  
  
Just then the middle pictures caught his attention both had been framed in gold. The one on the right was a picture of the Trio on Ron and Hermione's wedding day. The one in the left look almost identical except it was not the Trio in that one it was Lily, James, and Sirius. The smile slipped off his face as he realized that the five most important people in his live were not with him.  
  
Harry changed his gaze instead to the wall to his left (opposite the picture wall), this wall was spilt in have the far side was filled to the ceiling with fill cabinets, while the closer side was a large bookshelf (90% of the hundreds of books were of course Hermione's) Harry shuck his head that was Hermione for you books, books, books.  
  
Harry's eyes scanned the room again, but this time the landed on the small girl in front of him. She was sitting in a chair, opposite the disk at which Harry was sitting, staring at him with empty, cold grey. She was a petty, very pale and had blond almost white hair, all in all she looked liked she had never seen sun light. She was wearing grey robes that were too big and had many holes. This surprised Harry more then anything this girl was Draco Malfoy's daughter, and even with Malfoy's bad reputation he was still very rich.  
  
At this thought Harry looked away as he fought to control his temper. Memories ran through his head.  
  
How could Malfoy have done that Harry thought to himself Why would he?  
  
Harry took a deep breath, had to keep in mind that this girl was not her father. He looked back at the girl and decided it was best to get back to the conversation.  
  
"I'm assuming that u have your Hogwarts letter am I right?" Harry asked in a businesslike tone. This girl had come as a big surprised to Harry in all the years devoted to the war Malfoy had never mentioned have a child. She had been found at the top the stairs at Malfoy Manor watching quietly as her father was arrested. Harry just told her that her father was in Azkaban and the girl seemed unfazed she was sitting in the chair with her around her legs and her head on her knees as though trying to make her self small enough to disappear.  
  
As answer to the question she reached in her robe poked and pulled out a hunk of parchment that was her Hogwarts letter. Harry didn't no why he had accepted her to answer she hadn't said a word since she had got here.  
  
Well that made things a whole lot easier Harry told himself Harry had been set the task of finding a home for the girl. Which was harder then it sounded though many families had volunteered to take care of children orphaned by the war but nobody wanted to take a Malfoy and the fact that she would only need a home for the summer made him fell a little less guilty(but only a little less) at what he had asked them to do!  
  
"Good because I fond u a home for the summer," Harry said still in the business tone "u will leave at six to go to the borrow to live with the Weasleys"  
  
Ginny Wealeys was sitting at the kitchen table in the Borrow at quarter of six. On the floor beside her was Emma playing jacks. Emma was beautiful she was tall with bronze, wavy hair, Ron's nose and ears, and Hermione's hazel eyes. Anyone who looked at her could tell she was Ron's and 'Mione's.  
  
Just then Emma looked up from her jacks  
  
"When is my new friend coming?" she asked with a big smile.  
  
Ginny gave her a smile in return and then said "soon." And watched Emma go back to her  
  
Her "friend" was Malfoy's girl who Molly had volunteered to watch for the summer. Ginny new it was the right thing to do, to take the poor girl in, but she couldn't help but think that Em. Was going to be more then a little disappointed when she meets her. Yet then again Emma would problem try to befriend her anyway, she had never had friends before, because being the daughter of two of people must wanted by Lord Voldemort she stayed ether at the Borrow or the headquarter most of her life except for the break. Well it wasn't really a break as much as a cold war, the war had officially started in her 7th year and lasted two years but near the end of the second year Voldamort tried to attack Hogwarts the attack failed but it weaken both sides considerably. And for five years after both sides just built up there army waiting for other to attack and finally Voldamort did. Then for five more years we fought till finally Harry killed Voldamort.  
  
Just then there was a loud bump and Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts. She got up and ran to the fireplace and through her arms around the ashy figure standing there. "Harry how have u been I missed u soooo much!?!?" Ginny cried as she pulled Harry out of the fire and hugged him again.  
  
"Fine" Harry said with a wide grin "how about yourself?"  
  
"I've been okay, could have been better though" Ginny said sadly  
  
"Aunt Gin. Where's by new friend?" Emma had come up to stand by Ginny and was now talking directly to her paying no attention to Harry at all. Ginny heaved a sigh so Em's still made at Harry I guess ill have to talk to her  
  
"Right here," said Harry as a girl appeared in the fireplace. 


	3. Memorys

Hi peoples I'm here to up-date (It has been soo long) thanks for the reviews (I'm now expecting anonymous reviews sorry meant to accept them from the start, but I had trouble with my comp) So here is my next chapter!!!  
  
A/n (again) means change of POV, time, or place  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Two  
  
**Diary Entry**

Aug. 31, 11:46 P.M.  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Hi it's me again. Sorry I haven't written in a while I thought it would be rude to write while Ally was here. Ally Malfoy is my new friend, the one I told you about, and she's really nice. She doesn't talk much or show any emotion for that matter, but I know she likes it here (or at least doesn't hate it here). Her eyes were really cold and lifeless when she got here but when we are alone doing something like playing with my mother's muggle jacks (I don't care for the wizard ones) or reading together, we do that a lot, we'll exchange books and just sit down and read my favorite one is Hogwarts a History (my mom gave it to me for my 7th birthday), her eyes seem to warm up! (Wow I write really long sentences! That can't be good grammar. Oh well I don't have to worry about that till tomorrow! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS TOMORROW! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS TOMMOROW!) Anyway, her eyes, sadly, don't stay warm whenever Aunt Gin. or Grandmum (my dad's mum of course. My mum's parents died in the war.) Enter the room they go cold again. Aunt Gin. seems disappointed with who Ally turned out to be if I had to guess I'd say Ally reminds her of her baby who died in the attack on Hogwarts.  
  
We went shopping for school the other day and I got all this cool new stuff like my first wand and me and Ally got a cat to share she's white and I named her Luna like the moon. Oh and I got this really cool color changing ink! I'd show u but I only got one bottle and I don't want to waste it. While we were out Aunt Ginny keep telling me about how when she was at Hogwarts she had to use hand me downs from her brothers cause they couldn't afford new stuff. I think she was just saying that to bug me. Oh and by the way I'm leaving you here when I go to Hogwarts 'cause I only write to you 'cause Grandmum said it would improve my writing. It didn't work. So, I'll pretend to leave u at home great plan huh?  
  
Anyway back to Ally I'm really glad she's here cause it really lonely here no that the wars over. Uncle Gred and Feorge (I love calling them that) moved back to the apartment above there store, Uncle Percy died with Fudge (the old minister) (Granddad is the new one), Uncle Harry doesn't vast that often, but it doesn't matter anyway cause I'm still mad at him, (I no its childish but I cant help it I always set my mind to make up with him but when ever I see him I get mad all over again. I need to work harder) and I'm told that Uncle Bill and Charlie are on vacation, but I know better there in France helping to clean up after the Giant attack. Though in a way I'm kinda glad there not here I don't know how well they would respond to Ally after what her father did!  
  
They think I don't know what happen but there are some things I learn growing up in the war number one: try to read people if they look grim, stay up late and sneak down the stairs so you can lessen to their conversations.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Emma was Crouching by the stairs and Ginny, Fred, George, and Molly are in the kitchen.  
  
Molly: "Shouldn't we tell her the whole story?"  
  
Fred: "What tell her that Draco Malfoy one of her fathers led him into a trap and then how Ron was killed by Death Eaters when Malfoy got away with out a scratch?"  
  
Molly: No! Of course not that but she at least needs a little more then 'he was killed' he's her father and she barley new him as it is! At least something like he died trying to save his friend!"  
  
George: "And what would that teach her? That have friends means that u get killed?!"  
  
Molly: "She is not a little girl she won't think like that!"  
  
Ginny: "I would like you to remember that I'm the one who wanted to tell her when she was seven that way she could have talked about it with Hermione!"  
  
Molly: #sigh# "Well we can't do anything about that now. It's all in the past"  
  
Ginny: #gets up from table# "I'm going to go check on Emma now."  
  
Emma: # quickly and quietly sneaks back to room and pretends to be asleep#  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
See diary I know that Ally's father killed my dad, but I also know it's not her fault. That's another lesson I learn people are not held accountable for their parents actions. I've have been told this one my whole life (unlike the first which I made up) especially now that I'm going to Hogwarts. Quote "You are going to meet a lot of new people at school some of who come from bad families but it dose not mean there bad and bluh blah blah bluh blah and so on" Unquote. Frankly I think I follow this rule more than the rest of my family.  
  
On a sadder note I really miss my mom I hadn't been to see her for weeks and then Ally came and it didn't seem appropriate so I won't get to see her again tell I come home for Christmas. Sometimes I wonder what it would be if my parents never fought in the war, instead they'd stayed at home and played with me. I no that that is an absurd and selfish thought, because even if they hadn't left to fight they fighting would have come to them, but I do miss them. If you think about it I only got to spend half of my life with them because of the war!  
  
Okay Well I have to go now cause it's almost Midnight and Ill be in trouble if Aunt Gin. catches me.  
  
Sincerely,  
Emma L. Weasley  
  
**Harry's Dreams**  
  
(A/n Harry's Dreams are mostly memories, things that are really dreams are in italics)  
  
_Harry was at the Hogwarts Halloween party down in the Chamber of Secrets watch in Dobby and Winky dance around._  
  
Now he was in the Department of Mysteries watching Sirius fall throw the veil again he was yelling for Sirius to get up even though he knew he wouldn't. Bellatrix's laughter rang in his ears as she ran up the stares. He started chasing her.  
  
_Then she turned in to Crookshanks and he was chasing her around the Borrow because he'd eaten his ice cone. Though while Harry was chasing him Emma kept yelling him because he had killed her broomstick and so she took a pot and started chasing Harry.  
_  
He was running to the Room of Requirement. The students he had to make shore they were alright!Shit, I'm so slow!! He was running but every step seemed to take an eternity I've make sure they survived the attack He finally got there and yanked open the door to see hundreds of kids huddled together all alive all safe.  
  
_But then they turned into House Elves and Draco was trying to teach them to do Expelliarmus. Though the Elves didn't speak English and Draco was threatening to throw them out of the D.A. then he spotted Harry._  
  
He came up to him and he smiled at Harry "good news," he said "I fond another clue in the old ware house. Meet me there at ten ok?"  
  
The room faded and his room at the ministry appeared there Ron and Hermione where watching him.

"You should go Harry. It's a trap," said 'Mione's worried voice "We all turned the ware house upside-down and fond nothing, I can't believe he can go there once and find something!"

"Hermione chill" Ron cut in before Harry could answer "Draco's on are side remember?"

"I just don't trust him!"

"Some one has to go," Ron said. "But she's right not you Harry. You're exhausted you need to rest. I'll go"

"I don't want you there any more then Harry!"

"I'll be fine, I promise"

"Fine but if u come home dead I'll kill!"  
  
_They scene faded to black and Harry heard Lord Voldemorts cold voice say "Everyone one u care is gone in the end who really lost?"_  
  
And with that Harry woke up.  
  
A/n hay I hoped u like it. I wont update for about a week (please don't kill me!!)  
  
But ill make the next chap. Longer to make up for it.  
  
Chapter 3: Hogwarts


	4. Hogwarts and Hermione

Hi, no u want to kill me cause I haven't up dated in ages but as soon as I came back school started (I hate school) any ways I'm here now so lets get on with the story (we all no you've waited long enough)

Disclaimer: me no own nothing

**Chap 2 Hogwarts**

"Now be good Emma, and have fun" Ginny said as she hugged Emma tight. This had been going on time for quite some time for all of her family and Harry, had wanted to see her off. (Bill and Charlie apperated in as a surprise) They had all hugged her at least twice and each one had given advice a lot off it was conflicting like: "its always better to cause mayhem, peace and quiet is boring" from Fred and George and "try not to get into trouble it will be nice to have calm after all the war" from Molly.

"Ok, bye now!" said Emma as she tried for the fourth time to make a break for the train.

"Wait dear, one more hug," Molly said as Emma threw Ally another exasperated look as she was pulled in her grandmum's hug.

Ally had been standing over by the fire place that had been added during the war so that people could go to Kings Cross by floo powder when it was too dangerous to go outside. (They had gone in through the wall though because Emma had wanted the full experience of being at Hogwarts.) She had been watching Emma's good bye committee and Emma, noticing this, had given her that look that said "I wish I was with you, instead of getting crushed" and when Ally had seemed to enjoy it she had done it several more times.

The whistle blew

"Oh hurry up" Ginny cried and Emma finally was able to break away and pulling Ally ran as fast as she could to the train.

"This looks like a good one," Emma said as she and Ally came across an empty compartment. She looked up at Ally for her consent and she gave a small nod, and they set about putting up their stuff.

They were seated for about five minuets when there came a knock on the compartment door. It slide open to revile a skinny girl of medium height with long dirty brown hear held up in to braids and protuberant brown eyes.

"May I set here with you? This compartment has the best chee," she said in a dreamy voice.

Emma and Ally being Emma and Ally did not refuse, Emma because she was so wanted to meet new people and Ally because she was unable to speak her opinions.

"Ya, sure," said Emma who looked like she was going to explode with excitement.

"My name is Star Alice Longbottom.," she said as she sat down next to Ally, who shifted uncomfortably.

Emma smiled at her "I'm Emma Weasley," she said. Then noticing that Ally wasn't going introduce her self she added, "This is Ally, my friend."

"Nice to meet you both. You" she said looking at Emma, "have a lot of good sprites surrounding you. But you," she turned to ally, "have a bad secret handler following you. You might want to banish it; my mom said they can get nasty!"

Emma could tell that Ally was about to get all cold again so she decided to change the topic back to Star.

"So, Star what about your family? I'm sure I've heard the name Longbottem before!"

"Well, my father Neville Longbottem is the Herbologest for St. Mungo's, he's the one who grows all the plants for the potions. And my mum Luna Lovegood Longbottem is an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. She said she had an interest in it ever since she snuck out of school to there in her forth year."

"Oh then your father was in the same year as my parents, Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger Wesley and I'm sure I've heard Auntie Gin talk about your mum!"

"Were those your parents?" She said in her dreamy voice "yes all of my family speaks highly of them."

They talked on until the trolley witch came. By this time Ally had become comfortably enough to talk now and again. Emma bought them tons of sweets and after eating them all, (which took no time at all) they settled down. Star started reading a magazine called the Quibbler, Ally feel asleep, and Emma zoned out while staring at the window.

In what seemed like no time at all they heard the door open.

"You need to get dressed we will be there soon" said a Ravenclaw perfect.

By the time they got change the train had stopped and they hurried outside to see their first glimpse of Hogwarts.

"firs' yers ove' here! fris' yers!" said a gruff voice. Emma grabbed Ally and Star by the wrist and pulled them over to Hagrid.

"Hi," said Emma talk really fast with renewed excitement, "My name is Emma Wesley. These are my friends Ally and Star. You're really tall........ You must be Hagrid!"

"Yep that's me," he said chuckling, "I was good friends with 'ur mum and dad. Looks like eve' ones here follow me."

Emma was in aw she had been around magic all her life, but she had never seen anything grander the entrance hall to Hogwarts. Everyone there with her was silent McGonagall would be returning soon to take them into the Great Hall for sorting and everyone was nervous.

"We're ready, please follow me." McGonagall said as she reappeared and lead them along the High Table. In the middle of the hall was a old hat and when the first years had reached a stop and the house tables had quieted, it busted into song about the four house and there quality. When it was done McGonagall started calling up names.

"Abercrombie, Baily"

"**Ravenclaw"**

"Crabb, Amber"

**"Sylithiren"**

After a little bit it came to:

"Longbottem, Star"

**"Ravenclaw" **

And soon after that it came to:

"Malfoy, Ally"

A whisper brook out through out the hall.

Ally's POV

"Malfoy, Ally"

Ally heard muttering and it seemed that even High Table the teachers moods change. She saw them out of the corner of her eye. She knew perfectly well why they were acting like this, but she pretended that she couldn't tell and kept her head down as she walked to the stool and sat down.

"Hum, Malfoy is it?"

"No" Ally thought to the hat "I'm not a Malfoy"

"No, your right your not definitely your mother's child, not your father's."

"You know who my mother is?"

"I know many things."

"Who is she?"

"You will find out soon enough. Meanwhile let's go with your mother's house"

"**Gryffindor" **

There was a few scattered applause but mostly it was just whispers. Ally ignored them and looking down walked to the Gryffindor table where she waited for Emma.

**Emma's POV**

Emma was could hardly stand the excitement. It was only her and another boy standing, and it was her turn next!

"Weasley, Emma."

Just like at Ally's name their was muttering, but this was different this had a warm prod sense too it. Emma pondered this as she went to the hat.

"Aw I've been expecting you. There is no question here you're a Weasley and like all Weasleys you belong in **Gryffindor"** the hat said aloud. And Emma skipped off to join Ally, listening to the cheering all the way.

**Harry's POV**

Harry was sitting in St. Mungo's by Hermione's bed. He held her cold hand as he talked softly to her.

"I saw Emma today. It was her first day of school she was so happy." he said trying not to cry, "She probably didn't have as much books as u would have liked, she only had five but is well prepared for school. I know I've told you before but she is like you more and more each day, smart and curious. She even has your sense of knowing others feelings. My, you should see what five years has done to her."

Harry stared down at her. He new secretly that she couldn't hear him. She was in a coma and had been since the finally battle and according to the healers she only had three options: die in the coma, stay in the coma forever, or come out of it. The last, they said, was the least likely.

Harry shook that thought from his head. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't lose her, he had already lost Ron, he wouldn't lose her too. After all this little bit of Hermione that was determined too hold on to life was all he had left of his best friends.

No, he corrected himself, he still had Emma. Though, Emma was still mad at him, it hurt, but then again she had a right to be after what he had done, he understand. He had just......... Wait no twas not the time to think about this he cleared his mind to a happier memory.

Flashback

"Hermione don't worry." A sixth year Ginny said, while smiling her 'there's a hidden factor here and I know what it is and you don't' smile.

"He's been dodging me all week! Ron wants to break up doesn't he?" Hermione asked upset. Ginny shrugged her shoulders still wearing that annoying smile.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Harry past Hermione a note in Charms she gave him a quizzical look and read it:

'_Mione, _

_We need to talk meet me in the empty classroom and the third floor at 9:15 tonight_

_Ron_

Hermione bite her lip, she was right, like always, Ron was going to break up with her that's what those words "_We need to talk" _meant.

So at 9:13 Hermione entered the classroom feeling anxious and carrying two books. She walked up to Ron who was in the in the front. Behind her was Ginny who looked like she was going to burst out in giggles any second. Ginny had been playing both sides the "little sister" role to Ron and the person to "go to for your girl problems" for Hermione. She sat on a desk next to Harry facing Ron and Hermione.

Hermione sent her a scathing look but Ginny still kept looking like she would burst.

Ron reached into his robe pocket and pulled out something and started fingering it.

"Ah Hermione.... Ah.... Well.... Er will you marry me?" Ron stammered saying the last four words very quickly. (Harry smiled to himself Ron had had a whole long speech planed out but had lost his never and just asked the question.)

Hermione screamed, (at which Ginny lost controlled and started laughing so hard it matched Hermione's scream) dropped her books throw her arms around Ron and kissed him on the cheek. Then she stopped abruptly and slapped Ron on the same place she had just kissed him and said "Ronald Weasley don't you dare scare me like that again." At that Harry had burst out laughing. Ron looking stunned at both the fact that she had accepted and slapped him at the same time.

"Oh shut up," said a smiling Hermione for Harry and Ginny both were clutching there sides from laughing so much. At this Harry tried to collect himself, Ginny didn't bother. So Hermione picked up one of her books and tried to throw it at her, but her aim was so bad it missed Ginny and hit Harry instead. At which Ginny fell off the desk and started rolling around giggling her head off. Harry jumped off the desk and started chasing Ginny around the room........

"Er.. Mr. Potter it's closing time." Said the trainee healer. Harry nodded his head and got up to leave, wondering about Ginny. Little did he know that far away at Hogwarts someone else was wondering the same thing.

You're the best Kilian!

-note from editor


End file.
